That's What You Get
by OddInventiveTeen
Summary: When Ella, Mitchie, and Caitlyn go on tour with the guys, anything can happen. -Smitchie- -Naitlyn- -Jella-
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story continuing after the movie. Can't promise that CR 2 is gonna be like this.**

**Caitlyn, Nate, Mitchie, Tess, Peggy:15.**

**Sanders, Barron, Lola, Ella:17.**

**Shane, Jason.:18.**

**Gonna be in Everyone's POV. I promise.**

**Next one's probably gonna be Shane's or Nate's.**

**Then Caitlyn's.**

**Disclaimer: Really? I am never gonna own Disney, Camp Rock or the Jonas Brothers....Sadly. :(**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV.**

"Shane?" I walked toward the canoe we were supposed to be on. He asked me to be here after Final Jam. I wonder where he is...

He was so late. I had to beg my parents to let me go and he wasn't here? My eyes narrowed and I turned annoyed.

I looked around for him. "Shane? I swear to god if you scare me, I'm gonna be pissed." I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest. I hate being scared. I looked around the moonlight lake once more before turning around to walk back.

"BOO!" Shane screamed out in excitement as he jumped out at me. I fell to the ground, my hand over my heart and my eyes closed. Panting, I got up and glared at Shane. "Shane Adam Gray!" I yelled before punching him in the arm. He laughed and stuck his tongue out at me. "You're such a baby!" I gasped and pouted. "That hurt." I turned away, looking down. Shane frowned and grabbed my shoulder. "Hey Mitchie, I'm sorr-"

"BOO!" I screamed, grinning. He jumped back, screaming like a girl. Did I mention we were on the dock? Well, we were. And let's just say Shane ain't going home dry tonight. I laughed as he came up to the surface of the water. "Mitchie, you're gonna get it!" He yelled, getting up onto the dock. I gasped as he grabbed my wrists and pulled me in with him. I screamed as I hit the surface. Shane was already at the surface and I glared at him.

He shrugged and smirked. "Payback." I rolled my eyes. "So canoe time?" I asked, grinning. He scoffed. "We're soaking wet. What's a canoe gonna do? Let's just swim." I nodded and smiled at him. "Besides, you can't paddle anyway!" I said, teasing him. He frowned. "Well you can't either." I stifled a giggle. "Actually, I've learned how to canoe since I was 5. I just didn't wanna hurt your feelings." He gasped. "How else would I know you weren't doing it right, popstar?" I laugh and he splashed me. I splashed him back.

We splashed each other for about 10, 15 minutes before I wanted to tell him something. "Shane, I'm really sorrry I lied to you." Shane shrugged. "You didn't actually. You lied to tess and Tess being the gossip queen, told me." I frowned. "I still lied." Shane swam over to me and leaned in close. "But it doesn't matter. I forgive you." He leaned in to kiss me and suddenly, Brown showed up.

"Time to go to cabins." I groaned. "Fine, Brownie." Me and Shane got out and kissed each other on the cheek goodnight. "Bye babe." I hugged him tight and walked to mine and Caitlyn's cabin, planning on drying off. I walked in and sat on my bed, taking off my wet flats. I sighed and went to my drawers, taking out my pajamas and dressing in the bathroom. I got out and looked around. Where was Caitlyn?

"Caitlyn?" I sighed and shrugged, sitting on my bed. My legs were crossed and my arms sitting in my lap. I pulled out my songbook and went to the unfinished songs section. I looked through them for a quick summary of what I have to finsih. I nodded at myself and set down the songbook.

Caitlyn came walking in. She was wearing a Tripp Raseberry and black striped skinny jeans, A white V-neck that said "The End.", little Panda Bears ear rings, Neon Pink sunglasses, and a buffalo plaid shirt in dark pink. Her hair wwas teased and had like, six different neon colored extensions in it.

I smiled at her style. "Hey Cait, where were you?" I smiled at her. She looked at me from wet head to dripping toe and chuckled. "Where were you?" I shrugged. "Lake, Shane, water." She nodded, understanding. She grabbed her pajamas before dressing in the bathroom and sitting in her bed, looking at me.

Her pajama shirt was a grav vintage t-shirt that was tight on her and showed Superman on it. Her pajama shirts were silky and had the Superman logo all over it. Her blue bunny slippers fit comfortable on her feet.

My pajamas was a tight gray tank top with pink swirls all over it and cotton pink shorts with a cute little neon pink bow on the front. My hair was a bit teased and looked really cute.

"Cait, where were you?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow. "With a guy..." She trailed off, smiling at the thought of the guy. He's lucky, gotta be. "Who?" I squealed, looknig excited.

She bit her lip. "Promise not to tell?" I nodded, excited still. "Um..." I groaned at the suspense. "Tell!" I yelled, growing impatient. "Nate." Wow, great description for a gu- Wait.

...

..

.

Nate? Shane's Nate?! Connect Three's Nate?! I gasped, my hand over my mouth afterwards. She nodded, biting her lip harder. "Nate? Nate Greene?" She nodded. "What were you two doing?" She smiled. "Can't tell." Her pajama tank top slid down a bit and I could see a big hickey on her lower neck. "Oh, I think I have an idea." I said, pointing at her hickey. She gasped, looking down. "God, Nate! I swear, that boy's like a vampire." I shivered, getting a crazy and disturbing mental picture in my mind. "Cait, mental image." She laughed. "Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie." She rolled her eyes at me and laid down in bed, pulling her Invader Zim blanket over her head. I laughed and pulled my Hello Kitty blanket over my head, thinking about Shane.

Mhane...No.

Sitchie...No.

Mane....No.

Hmm...

Smitchie!

I smiled at myself and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**To the reply of an review, this is continuing the same year.**

**Anyway, next chapter and everything.**

**You should know the song.**

**Disclaimer: Same as before, none is mine.**

* * *

**Shane's POV.**

"Nate, do you love Caitlyn?" We were sitting at the lake, strumming our guitars slowly while the sun rose infront of us. It was 5:00 in the morning, before anyone was up but me and Nate.

Nate strummed his guitar and as he had, his head turned to me, seriousness written on his face.

"Shane, I gotta say," He paused, looking down. He looked back up, smiling. "Yes, I do." I smiled at him and patted him on the back. "What about you?" He asked, smiling. "Do I love Caitlyn?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Nate chuckled. "No, Mitchie." I smiled.

"I-i think so." Nate grinned and he strummed a tune. I found myself mentally writing lyrics down in my head.

Me and Nate must have thought of the same lyrics because when we started to sing, we sounded in hamrony.

"**_Called you for the first time yesterday  
_****_Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say." _**

Nate paused, thinking of lyrics and so was I. He still strummed the guitar.

We nodded at each other before singing again.

**_"Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought I'd catch this lovebug again."_**

As I sang the last part, Nate sang along to the last two words and it fit perfectly.

I smiled at Nate and we continued the chorus.

**_"Hopeless  
Head over heels in the moment  
I'd never thought I'd get hit by this lovebug again."_**

I grinned and Nate gave me a thumbs up before singing along to the last two words.

Nate strummed a small solo before jumping right back into the second verse.

**_"I can't get your smile out of my mind(Can't get you out of my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try(Don't even, Don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find._**

**_Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
_****_I never thought I'd catch this lovebug again._**

**_Hopeless  
Head Over Heels in the moment  
_****_I'd never thought I'd get hit by this lovebug again."_**

Nate did a small guitar part before sturmming one last note. "That was great." I looked at Nate, expecting to see him talking to me but he wasn't, he was jotting down lyrics. I froze.

I slowly turned around to see Mitchie and Caitlyn smiling. "That was...Awesome." Caitlyn said shyly. I smiled at Mitchie.

"So, an orginial from you guys?" Mitchie asked, sitting down on the dock next to me. Her small petite feet dipped into the water. "How do you know it wasn't the record company's?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked up from the the water and made a face.

"Shane, you're kidding right? Your song, Live To Party was from the records. Remember how much it sucked?" I laughed.

That song was horrible. "So last day of camp." I said softly. Mitchie nodded. "Yeah, never gonna see each other until next summer." I grinned.

"Well, you'll see me on TV because I'm a rockstar." She giggled. "You mean popstar." I gasped, faking hurt. "Well!" I turned away, smiling to myself. She rolled my eyes.

"You're such a bad actor." I gasped and turned to her. "No, you di 'nt." She stuck her tongue out at me and I tackled her softly, pinning her arms above her with one hand and tickling her with another.

"Take it back!" I yelled, tickling her more. She laughed loudly, squirming. I looked over at the sunset.

When I turned back around....

Mitchie kissed me fully on the lips.

I pulled away, staring at her.

"Wow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyway, next chapter and everything.****.**

**Disclaimer: Same as before, none is mine.**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV.**

"Wow."

I put my hand over my mouth, shocked. "Shane, I didn't mean to and if you hate me I und-" I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine.

Shane. I smiled against his lips and starting to kiss him back. After a few minutes, we pulled apart.

"Michelle Charlotte Torres, will you be my amazingly hot girlfriend?" I laughed and nodded, kissing him again. He pulled away, grinning.

I chuckled. "Are Nate and Caitlyn going out?" He whispered in my ear.

I looked at them. They were talking for sure but I had a weird feeling in my gut that something might happen to Caitlyn.

Something bad. Nate was grinning at her and I felt the feeling again.

I shook it off. It was probably a false alarm.

I smiled at Shane and grinned. "Hey Shane, did you take a shower today?"

He looked concerned. "Why, do I smell?" He sinffed his armpits, curious.

I smirked and pushed him into the water. He sighed, shaking his wet hair.

"Payback, Mitch." I scrunched my nose at the name. "Ew, Mitch? That sounds like a guy's name." He rolled his eyes.

"Michelle, you are one weird girl." I giggled. "You are too Shannon." He gasped, hurt at my nickname for him. "SHANNON?" He boomed and he climbed up onto the dock, angry.

I squealed and ran for my life, tackling the nearest person by and hiding behind them.

"Watch it!" Caitlyn screamed, glancing at me before laughing. "Shane?" She asked. I nodded and she told me to duck.

I obliged and Shane came running up. "She said something about her mom needing her in the kitchen. Although she's probably with Lola, practicing dance moves." Caitlyn tapped her chin, acting as good as Bruce Willis in that Sixth Sense movie.

Shane nodded. "Did she seem scared?" He grinned. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. "No, she said something like "If Shane comes around, tell him he's still a girl."" I gasped silently. How did she know?

God, I'm gonna miss her when I go back home today.

He growled and ran off, angry. Caitlyn turned around. "That was so great!" I squealed, fist bumping her.

She nodded. "Yeah but what time is it?"

"It's um, 3:30." She looked at me. "Thanks Mitchie." I shook my head. "That wasn't me." We both turned to see a tall black man in a black suit.

"Let's talk girls." He gave us a toothy grin and ushered us into Brown's office. "Excuse me Brown but can you give us a moment?" The man winked and Brown shrugged and left the room.

The man sat down in Brown's chair. "Who the hell are you?"

Cait, Cait, Cait. I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes, I'm Dan from Hollywood Records." I gasped, excited. Caitlyn didn't seem impressed.

"You see girls, you've got talent. Mitchie, your voice is incredible. Caitlyn, so is yours and your beats? The best I've seen from a minor." Caitlyn nodded and gestured to get on with it.

"You girls are gonna weork for us. As a music group. You girls can work out the name of this band later." Caitlyn jumped up. "I've got it. Devils In Disguise. Get it? DID." She giggled. Dan girnned. "Creative. We'll use it!"

I hugged Caitlyn. "So girls, you'll be opening acts first. You and Caitlyn will get recording stuidos, notebooks for lyrics, top of the line clothing, and only the best instruments and computer for my girls." I blushed. Caitlyn grinned.

"So, what about school?" Dan smiled.

"You'll be getting tutored by New York's and New Jeresy's Teacher Of The Year." I giggled. Nice tutors?

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes. "Let me see this contract." He shoved at her and she took it, reading over every single part.

After 10 minutes she looked up. "It's a great contract." She turned to me. "Get your mom Mitchie." Mom came in after I dragged her.

"Now, where do i sign?" She asked. Dan showed her and she signed quickly before kissing me and Caitlyn on the foreheads and walking out of the office.

Dan hugged us. "You'll be immediately given your own tour bus and your new clothes are already stored in there."

Caitlyn squealed and we ran out of the office to see a giant tourbus with Devils In Disguise on it. My photo from my highschool yearbook was on there and Caitlyn's from her myspace.

"How'd he'd know I'd say Devils In Disguise?" I giggled. "That's your name on Myspace." She gasped before nodding.

Nate came up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey babe." There goes that feeling again.

I bit my lip. Shane came up to me and kissed me on the lips softly. "Hey baby."

Caitlyn giggled as Nate kissed her neck.

The feeling came stronger.

Is it just me or is this feeling more than a false alarm?


End file.
